Red Lips
by SpeechlessStripes
Summary: Mikasa smirked at herself after applying the lipstick. "You look very beautiful. They say that red lips are kissable lips. I wonder what it feels like." The corporal teased. RivaMika. One - shot. Cover image not mine.


First fanfic. Excuse my English grammar.

This is _One - shot_ by the way.

I love SnK. I love RikaMika. It's my OTP. *squeels*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**R** e **d **** L **_i _p **s**

**x o x o**

* * *

The door slammed open as the raven hair girl entered the room. She was tired and exhausted, thanks to the Corporal short evil man (she calls him) who made her clean the hall of the Scouting Legoin's HQ. She took off her jacket, and harness and sat on the couch. She yawned and stretched her arms.

_That shorty is a pain in the ass. Making me clean the hall._ She exhaled exasperatedly as she thought of the corporal.

Until she caught something standing on the the wooden table in front of the couch. It was a small, black cylindrical object. Her eyebrows met as she took it.

_'What is this?'_ she asked herself as she examined the object. When she pulled it apart, her eyebrow cocked. A crimson glossy stick, the exact color of her crimson scarf.

_Lipstick? What's it doing here?_ She had never used a lipstick before but she had seen the royal ladies use this things.

_Nothing's gonna happen if I borrow it for a while._ Due to her curiosity, she stood up, went straight to the mirror and applied the lipstick on her lips.

After that, her eyes grew wide. From the upper to the bottom lip, she look like a lady rather than a soldier. Her lips were glossy. The color suits her.

She smirked at herself. What will Eren or Armin or the others' reactions be if she showed her face to them? '_Like that's gonna happen.'_

"That looks sexy on you." she heard someone behind her. A familiar, raspy voice. The voice of the man she loathed. Her heart leaped a beat as a pissed expression arose from her face.

_'Damn. That shorty bastard. What is he doing in my room?'_ From the reflection of the mirror, she could see him standing behind her, both his arms on her shoulders.

"Why are you here in my room?" she mutters.

"That is my line. Why are you here in my room, Ackerman?" her eyes grew wide. Wait, what? This was his room? Damn. So that's why there's a lipstick. Wait, does the Corporal use a lipstick? Nevermind that. She hid her face with her scarf, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The corporal leaned down to her ear with a smile on his face while gazing at the mirror.

"They say that, red lips are kissable lips. I wonder what it feels like." He teased. He could see her face blushing deeply.

"Hey, do you think it would be nice if your lips was on my cheek?" his index finger and thumb was locked on her jaw as he gently tilted her head to face her. Now she was furious and nervous. She could see that he was enjoying his game.

_'Damn it. He's messing with me again.'_ she thought to herself. They both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

_'That's it! I '_ She stood up, gripped the collar of his jacket and smacked her lips on his cheeks. The corporal was surprised of her sudden action. He felt her soft lips on his cheeks and the heat of her face (due to embarrassment). She let go from him which feels like days had passed. Now she was blushing madly.

"I hope you're satisfied now, shorty." she stutters, looking away from him as she hid her face from her scarf again. The corporal smiled at her.

"You should keep wearing it. You look very beautiful." She balled her palms, resisting the urge to slap his face. However, she exited the room. . . with a smile of joy.

The corporal touched his now lipstick-mark from his cheek as he formed a mischievous smile.

When all of a sudden he heard a knock from the door. Petra Ral enters the room.

"Corporal Levi, have you seen my. . . why do you have a lipstick on your face?" she asked with a curios expression. The corporal didn't reply her question. Instead he took the lipstick and threw it to her, she caught it.

"Ah! Thank you!" she smiled as she went to the mirror and applied the lipstick on herself.

"How do I look?" the girl asked with a smile on her face, hoping that the Corporal would like her. However. . .

"You look okay." was all he said.

* * *

I feel bad for Petra. But oh well~

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review.

**~ R **i _v _**a M **i _k_ **a ~**


End file.
